


Banana Princess, Buttercup, And Mahiru’s Beautiful Yellow Girlfriend

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [4]
Category: (background characters from Hunger Games that's all), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Friends to Lovers, Idiot Mahiru when it comes to Love, Mahiru is Oblivious, Modern Era, Primrue, Soapies!, in background - Freeform, just characters from different fandoms, so not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 3- Buttercup: Soapies (Friends to Lovers AU) + Primrue
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Primrose Everdeen/Rue
Series: Femslash February [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Banana Princess, Buttercup, And Mahiru’s Beautiful Yellow Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> https://ministarfruit.tumblr.com/image/182999738745
> 
> Ending was inspired by this image by ministarfruit an amazing dr artist!
> 
> Feel free to ask for requests for Femslash Feb and/or Black History Month. I've made a promise to myself to post daily, and after posting this imma bout go work on some Primrue, but unrelated. Request anything honestly, not just fics- OCs, picrews, headcanons, if you rlly want to art (but art is my weak suit so plz don't) as long as it's related to wlw or blm.

“Cmon!” beams Hiyoko. “Let’s go to the park! I’m booorrred. D'you wanna have a picnic?”

Mahiru smiles as Hiyoko tugs on her hand, racing to the park, her two blonde pigtails flying behind her. “Sure!” she says, and she can’t help but notice how beautiful and adorable Hiyoko looks, and how musical her laughter is, and she really thinks she has the best friend in the entire world.

As they sit around the picnic on the blanket, Mahiru looks over, marvelling at the way Hiyoko’s smile lights up her entire world, at how goddamn beautiful and amazing her best friend really is.

Mrs Everdeen had asked them to babysit Prim and Rue, and considering that the kids were actually a decent two Mahiru had agreed. The two were here now, giggling and munching on jam sandwiches while throwing chocolates into each other's mouths. The two seemed absolutely inseparable, as if they were glued at the hip. They really were good friends.

Mahiru’s eyes drift to Hiyoko, who’s sitting on the blanket like a little Banana Princess, with her bouncy yellow pigtails and bright yellow eyes. Like one of the buttercups in the fields around them, shining in the sunlight.

“Hey Buttercup?”

“Yup, Big Sis?”

She flicks her hair. “Banana Princess.”

“Tomato.”

“Gummy bear.”

“Red rose.”

“Love you too.”

“Hey Mahiru-chan…”

“Yeah Buttercup?”

“You remind me of a red rose, you know? Beautiful, tall, red…and I think I love you too, you know?”

Mahiru blushes scarlet, her freckles lighting up. “I love you too Hiyoko-chan.”

“Are we girlfriends now?”

_ Yes please!  _ “I’d love that.”

Mahiru can faintly register Prim and Rue high-fiving in the background.

***

It’s their one year anniversary since they got together, and they’re going on a picnic in memory of it. Prim and Rue surprise them when they arrive, mentioning how incredibly predictable they are. They tell them about their last anniversary, and Mahiru is surprised, not having realized that they were actually dating, to which Prim snickers and Rue comments that she’s not surprised. Mahiru honestly has no idea what they mean by that.

They’re lying on the same picnic basket now, staring into each other's eyes. Mahiru smiles, looking back at her girlfriend. Hiyoko is adorable, beautiful, graceful, bright and sunny, like the buttercups in the yard around them. Her long blonde hair flows out behind her in a banana-like ponytail, shimmering in the sunlight, her bright golden eyes round and adorable, absolutely stunningly beautiful. Mahiru gently gazes into her eyes, a wide smile on her face, wondering when she had gotten so lucky. She, Mahiru Koizumi, has Hiyoko Saionji for a girlfriend, and that thought makes her smile so widely and so brightly she thinks she’ll burst of happiness.

“Hey,” giggles Hiyoko, flustered, “What are you staring at dummy? Just take a picture. It’ll last longer!”

Mahiru smiles back, unable to tear her eyes away. The blanket beneath them was a shimmering gold, Hiyoko’s kimono a light flowery pink, and wow she is beautiful, like a sparkling sun above them, like a buttercup shining through day and night, like the most amazing person in the world, which she really is.

Mahiru leans in and Hiyoko blushes before kissing her back, and it’s amazing, just as amazing as it was when they first started dating, and Hiyoko tastes sweet, like candy and gummy bears and flowery lipstick. She can hear Prim giggling behind them, and can imagine Rue hiding her face behind her hands while peeking through her fingers, but she can’t bring herself to be embarrassed cause wow, she is the luckiest person ever. Mahiru smiles, and she can’t stop smiling because she really has the most amazing girlfriend in the whole entire world, and their lips taste like candy and gummy bears, and Hiyoko is smiling and that’s the most amazing thing ever, and damn she is so beautiful and amazing, and her heart is going badump badump in her chest, and wow Mahiru is super gay and super in love, and she’s so happy she could burst.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment! Tell me if there's anything I need to improve or any mistakes you spot! Grammar police are appreciated too! I love any comment honestly, they feed my soul. (You ever get a noice comment and feel warm and fuzzy inside? Same.)


End file.
